los juegos de niños quedaron atras!
by azuraakira
Summary: sana tiene hermana, akira amiga de la niñes de akito, los años han pasado desde que akira se volvio una kurata y es novia de su mejor amigo haruma yoshiro, quien la cuida; ella y sana estan en el mundo del espectaculo y les va muy bien...pero que pasa luego del viaje de akira...y despues de 6 meses akito no da señal de vida...las hermanas kurata aprenderan el lado duro de amar...
1. El viaje a corea: la primera traición

**los personajes de kodomo no omocha no son mios, les pertenecen a la gran mangasca Miho Obana, como esta es una continuacion del manga parte de los sucesos tambien son credito de la creadora de kodocha. hay**** personajes que son creaciones mias aparte de los de kodocha. **

**El viaje a corea: la primera traición**

Pov akira

Diario

_Otro día más, y como todos los días me despierto temprano, pero hoy no es para entrenar como todas las mañanas, por que hoy me voy a corea por una semanas._

_Las últimas semanas me a costado concentrarme pero aunque sigo manteniendo el profesionalismo en mi trabajo, celesty mi manager me a dicho que últimamente me quedo muy pensativa o mirando un punto muerto. No quiero involucrar mi vida con el trabajo pero a veces hay tantas cosas que pensar que en si no pienso en nada._

_Ayer me llego un mensaje de akito al móvil que decía:"suerte, ya casi pasan 3 meses", me sorprendió lo de los tres meses, ya que el vino de visita hace poco no más de 2 semanas. Mirando el calendario no pude evitar caer en cuenta que no he visto a haruma en casi un mes y la ultima vez que hablamos fue por móvil el día que vino akito de visita, no soy una persona que le gusta presionar por eso casi no nos vemos pues él debe estar ocupado…_

Volví a ver el calendario de mi pared cuando escuche un golpeteo en la puerta de mi cuarto, como mi cuarto queda en el desván la puerta no esta en una pared si no en el piso.

-si?

-akira-chan estas lista tu manager llamo dijo que te espera en el aeropuerto, ya estas lista?- preguntó rei del otro lado de la puerta.

- si, en un momento bajo.

-el jugo te espera- escuche como poco a poco bajaba las escaleras, mi cuarto es muy grande ya que es el desván y me llamo la atención desde el primer momento que llegue a la casa kurata.

Flash back

Sana aun filmaba su película en las montañas pero la noticia de que me volvería su hermana ya más que un hecho y no lo pudo tomar con más alegría, tanto así que temí que se saliera del móvil y me abrasara.

Mama me mostraba la que seria mi nuevo hogar, y si que me lleve muchas sorpresas ese día, ya en la segunda plante de la casa que en si es un poco mas normal que el resto de la casa mama prosiguió a instalarme.

-Bueno escoge tu cuarto, hay muchos disponibles. Pero si quieres uno cerca al mío en la primera planta, hay uno alado del criadero de insectos ojojojojo- una gota de sudor bajo por mi nuca, no tengo nada en contra de los insectos pero no me arriesgaba a despertar con alguna de sus especies "especiales" encima de mí.

-Etto…- me fije en un punto al final del pasillo del lado anterior de la casa- y esa escalera?- dije señalando la escalera que estaba pegada a la pared.

Caminamos hasta donde se encontraba la escalera, en eso mama la tomo de la parte de abajo, la jalo hacia ella y esta se estiro un poco, por lo que me pude fijar que la arte de arriba estaba adherida a la pared, lo que formo un triangulo rectángulo. Luego mama señalo al techo donde se podía ver un tipo de puerta.

"una puerta en el techo?"

-Es el desván –dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.-lo quieres ver?

-Si.

Mama subió primero y empujo la puerta para luego entrar, seguida por mi. Una vez dentro mire a mi alrededor, todo tenia polvo y habían un montón de cajas, se podía ver una ventana circular de gran tamaño que deduje miraba asía la parte delantera de la casa y unos 4 tragaluz en el techo que permitía que entrara bastante luz pues no había bombillo y no asía falta.

-Esta- mama me volteo a ver algo extrañada –esta será mi habitación -mama solo sonrió.

Fin del flash back

Termine de alistar mis cosas y por ultimo guarde mi diario, baje mi peculiar escalera que desde mi llegada, solo se pegaba o adhería a la pared cuando yo no estoy en casa por un largo tiempo, hasta mis perros la pueden subir, eso si ladraba desde abajo para abrirles.

Cuando llego a la casina veo a sana recostada en el comedor arropada con una cobija, "por kami-sama".

-sana que estas haciendo?- intente de comprende que hacia- si quieres dormir ve a tu cama.

-Que mala, te estaba esperando para ir contigo al aeropuerto.

-y tu para donde vas?- pregunte algo indiferente mientras serbia jugo.

-VOY PARA DESPEDIRME DE TI!-grito

-No grites que desertaras a los vecinos- dije algo irritada

-Ok

Minutos después ya me encontraba subiendo el carro después de darle un abrazo a mama y despedirme de ella. Sana y rei hablaban de forma animada y varias veces intentaron incluirme en platica sin mucho éxito, yo no me podía concentrar y fácilmente perdía el hilo de lo que hablaban, y me perdía en mis pensamientos.

"quizás no dormí bien."

Me puse mis audífonos a pocos kilómetros del aeropuerto con la esperanza de concentrarme en las canciones.

Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos   
se van alejando ya.   
Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo   
semillas dimos de amor. 

La tristeza de este mundo se borró,   
y viendo el cielo azul,   
la amistad y el amor siempre brillaron   
y hoy tambien lo harán. 

Mis alas no tengo, desaparecieron ya,   
pero conmigo tengo aún el poder. 

En tu pupila el arcoiris se reflejó,   
y el amor florece en tu corazón.   
Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza   
en que el mañana va a cambiar. 

Este desierto se transformará,   
paraíso es lo que pronto será.   
Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor   
son verdad!

-Que?- me saque los audífonos al sentir la mano de sana en mi hombro.

-Ya llegamos- dijo sonriente como siempre, pero puede notar que no le agradaba para nada el hecho de que me fuera tan lejos así sea por poco tiempo.

-No entiendo por que aki onee-chan se va tan temprano si las demás de la banda se van en 4 horas. "otra vez con su aki onee-chan"

[Salida del avión de akira 5:00 am, salida del avión para el resto del grupo 9:00am]

-Es por que a tu hermana no le gusta los encuentros con los reporteros, or eso se va mas temprano.

-Ah! Es por eso aki onee-chan.

"Como me cabrea que me diga así soporto mas el solo "hermana" pero si la hace feliz…"

- Hm- asentí levemente.

A los pocos minutos, mientras esperábamos el vuelo partiera mis amigas mas cercanas llegaron para despedirse junto con aya, fuka y tsuyoshi. Las ultimas en darme el abrazo fueron mis amigas kazako, himeko y nagiza.

Las personalidades de ella se complementan con la mía, aunque ellas expresan más los gestos faciales que yo como sonreír, son serias y ellas no soy tan inocentes como las amigas de mi hermana. Nagiza es la deportista, lo que mas le encanta es pensar en deportes y la hora de ed. Física, por supuesto que solo deportes en los que implique correr en la tierra, empujarse y ensuciarse, para ella no es deporte de su tipo si no termina con raspaduras, eso me agrada de ella, es la me ingenua de las 4 por eso siempre las molestamos; kazako es la más sociable claro esta que fuera del salón, y le encanta hacer locuras, normalmente cosas humillantes y vergonzosas, tiene un estilo de humor cruel o como ella lo llama "realista" , lo cual no me molesta pues lo encuentro entretenido y divertido; y himeko ella es muy estudiosa y la más calmada de las tres anteriores, es muy sincera y le encanta leer y al igual que kazako es "realista" al decir las cosas, es la más femenina y delicada de las 4, y no le gusta relacionarse con todo el mundo si no solo con personar con las que sienta confianza.

Las vi por ultima vez ante de emprender camino, "como es que las 4 somos amigas siendo tan distintas", pero sean como sean me alegra tenerlas de amigas.

Ya siendo llamada por celesty fui a abordar el avión a mi ritmo, algo que suele molestar a celesty, según ella a veces le dan ganas de llevarme cargada para ir mas rápido.

En el avión miro mi teléfono antes de apagarlo, "ni llamada, ni mensaje" me sentí frustrada, era la primera vez que pasaba "ni vino a despedirse, que tan ocupado esta haruma", solo podía ver el cielo a través del vidrio, a espera de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pov himeko

Cuando nuestra amiga se fue a cumplir con su trabajo, cada uno se dispuso a regresar a casa, no podía dejar de pensar que estaba algo ansiosa o nerviosa, "después de tanto tiempo ya puedo leerte un poco amiga, como tu a nosotras" pero lo que no se es que la puso así.

Antes de partir voltee la mirada a una de las columnas donde sentía una mirada, lo que vi me dejo estática era… era… "no es haruma… haruma yoshiro, pero si estaba aquí por que no se despidió de ella." Iba a donde se encontraba para preguntarle pero alguien se me atravesó y lo perdí de vista.

Regrese a casa, y tome la decisión de no decir nada hasta saber bien que era lo que pasaba.


	2. la revista: las primeras fotos

**los personajes de kodomo no omocha no son mios, les pertenecen a la gran mangasca Miho Obana, como esta es una continuacion del manga parte de los sucesos tambien son credito de la creadora de kodocha. hay**** personajes que son creaciones mias aparte de los de kodocha. **

**la revista: las primeras fotos**

Pov sana

_Diario _

_Bueno creo que ya es hora de estrenar mi diario, pues ya no aguanto las amenazas de mama._

_Mama me regalo este diario a mi y otro a mi hermana akira (aki onee-chan) por que teme que si no expreso mis emociones vuelva a enfermarme y que mi hermana le ocurra lo mismo pues claro que no con la misma enfermedad, mama teme que vuelva ser un maniquí y que mi que de por si no es expresiva vuelva a desarrollar empatía a los alimentos y terror nocturno._

_Si lo se somos unas hermanas con muchos problemas y mama ha notado que últimamente yo he estado de muy mal humor, bueno muchos lo han notado, pero es que cada día me siento mas irritable desde que akira se fue para corea, de eso ya han pasado 3 semanas y ella solo se iría por máximo 2 semanas ero le surgió mas trabajo._

_Mis amigos dicen que estoy así por que hayama no esta, puede ser que si pero ellos no entienden que a veces uno se siente sola y solo quiere ser comprendidos, pero como espero eso si aya y tsuyoshi no se separan si no cuando están cada uno en su casa, y hay cosas que no puedo hablar con fuka por dos motivos:_

_1) __Se que me diría supéralo no te quedes con bobadas en la cabeza o otra vez con lo mismo._

_2) __Como la ex de mi novio no me siento cómoda hablando ciertas cosas._

_Con lo ocupada que esta akira no puedo hablar con ella y eso me hace sentir el doble de sola pues se que de alguna manera ella me entiende y no me juzga._

_Como se encontrara mi hermana…_

Cierro mi diario ya que me siento muy deprimida para seguir escribiendo, cuando me recuesto en mi cama escucho sonar el timbre de mi celular avisándome de un nuevo mensaje.

_"de: himeko para: sana"_

_"asunto: urgente AKIRA"_

_"sana ven a mi casa en este momento es un asunto muy importante sobre akira"_

Al ver el mensaje me alarme, que le pudo pasar a akira para que himeko me mandara ese mensaje, ella y yo no nos llevamos mal ni nada de eso pero nunca nos testeamos o llamamos al celular, algo malo había pasado.

Cogí una chamarra y me encamine a la casa de himeko lo mas raido que pude, mientras corría vi a mucha genta mas que todo a chicas de prepa murmurar, eso me puso aun mas nerviosa.

Al llegar a la casa de himeko toque el timbre e inmediatamente me abrieron la puerta, lo que me sorprendió fue que la persona que me abrió no fue himeko si no nagiza y se le veía muy seria, algo no muy normal en ella.

- Sana anda pasa.

- Gracias- nos encaminamos a la habitación de himeko- que sucede? Le paso algo malo a mi hermana?- el silencio de nagiza me asustaba.

Cuando entramos a la habitación, vi a himeko sentada en la cama y a kazako en el piso mirando unas revistas, solo himeko se percato de mí presencia, ya que kazako solo se concentraba en el artículo que leía.

Me dispuse a saludarlas pero fui interrumpida por la reacción de kazako al destrozar la revista en miles de pedazos, aunque no de forma arrebatada, mientras maldecía en voz tenue pero llena de ira.

- Maldito miserable! Infeliz – se le notaba un gran auto control al ver sus manos temblar, se notaba que quería golpear algo o alguien.

- Que sucede chicas, me están poniendo algo tensa – me anime a hablar y es que sé que son calladas pero ese silencio era diferente – que sucedió con akira?

- Sa… sana mira las revistas – escuche que decía nagiza a mis espaldas.

Las demás chicas apartaron la mirada cuando me propuse a tomar una de las revistas entre mis manos, en la portada, en la parte media aparecía el nombre de yoshiro con un enunciado que decía "_yoshiro haruma el nuevo romeo, conozcamos a su media naranja"_ no pude evitar fruncir el seño cuando termine de leer.

_"abran descubierto la relación de akira con yoshiro". _

- Mira las paginas de la 38 a la 46, solo con las fotos entenderás lo grave de la situación – dijo himeko, de inmediato busque las paginas nombradas por ella. Encontré unas fotos de yoshiro abrazando a akira por la cintura y en otras cogidos de la mano, pero algo de esas fotos no me convencían, "cuando fueron esas salidas? Nunca vi a mi hermana con esa ropa? Esta… esta sonriendo en publico como si nada pero es diferente esa sonrisa?"

- No es tu hermana akira, sana esa tipa se le puede asemejar mucho pero son muy diferentes. Me imagino que ya habrás notado alguna que otra diferencia.

"no es mi hermana?" mire y re mire las fotografías, cada vez eran mas notorias las diferencias, aunque fueran pocas.

- Te conocemos bien sana, sabemos que son muy pocas las diferencias que notas, pues las dos de reojo son muy similares- dijo himeko quien era la que mas hablaba en este momento, algo que no era muy normal, ella es normalmente la mas callada de todas las amigas de akira.

- Himeko tiene razón, sana fíjate en su cabello, ella es castaña claro y el de akira es negro, su maquillaje; akira se maquilla mas que todo los ojos y de colores oscuros como negro, café o rojos y si de casualidad lila, morado o rosa pero de forma tenue como para ir a la secundaria, ella siempre se delinea los ojos y usa mascara (pestañina) negra o morada.

- Si ves bien sana esa chica tiene un maquillaje muy pesado a pesar de que son colores pastel, esa chica tiene sombra azul claro y mascara del mismo color, también tiene rubor muy notorio y un labial de un rojo se podría decir casi fosforescente. También mira sus ojos son…

- Son color miel y los de mi hermana son gris oscuro… también la ropa es totalmente opuesta a la que akira usaría… quien es ella?

- Es de una secundaria al oeste de la ciudad, su nombre es asayuka miya y está en tercero.

- Himeko investigo para estar segura pero los medios le ganaron.

Esto no puede ser, será que mi hermana ya sabe.

En corea

Pov akira

Han pasado días y el trabajo no termina he intentado llamar a sana pero no coge el celular que la abra pasado.

- Señorita akira siga por favor la estábamos esperando.

- Bueno a que viene esta reunión de último minuto- dije al entrar en la sala- bueno hablen.

- Ya que mañana regresamos a Japón la disquera estuvo hablando con las chicas y solo faltabas tu- dijo me manager.

- Akira estamos aquí para hablar sobre el futuro de la banda.

- El… futuro de la banda?- dije frunciendo el ceño al mirar a mis compañeras de banda.

Pov sana

No puedo estar tranquila quien será esa tipa, mejor dicho porque yoshy le hizo eso a ella. Mientras caminaba me di cuenta que no traía mi teléfono conmigo "lo deje en casa".

Tan pronto llegue a fui directo a mi cuarto y me tire a la cama para poder relajarme un poco. A los pocos minutos me percato en la luz de mi móvil que esta en la mesa de noche, lo que significa un mensaje o que me llamaron. Lentamente me incorporo en la cama y tomo el teléfono.

"_3 llamadas de aki-nee"_, "_un mensaje de aki-nee"_. Esto solo pasa cuando no llevo puesto el móvil, ahora akira debe estar molesta conmigo. "_akira, her…hermanita"_ esto no se iba a quedar así yoshiro tenía que dar una gran explicación.

Me dispuse a ver con lágrimas en los ojos qué mensaje me había enviado akira. _"_ me imagino que has salido y se te olvido el móvil… como sea ya mañana regreso a Japón… si me dejas dormir un poco y no me estrujas al llegar saldremos en la noche a comprar y comer algo bueno hablamos"_, ya mañana regresa, otras circunstancias estaría feliz, pero no quiero que se entere lo que ha pasado con yoshiro, aún no sé cómo decirle.

- Sana soy fuka puedo entrar?- escuche al otro lado de la puerta- hola sana estas dormida?

- Fu…ka –la rabia estaba en mí.

- Fuka de casualidad sabes donde esta yoshy ( la madre de fuka es amiga del manager de yoshiro)

- No… hoy es su día libre. Creo que esta fuera de la ciudad.

Pov akira

A las 8:00 pm ya me encontraba abordando sola el avión de camino a Japón donde me recogerían mama y reí- kun. Según reí-kun sana tenia un asunto muy importante que atender en la mañana.

Aunque ya tome una decisión no puedo dejar de pensar en la reunión de esta mañana, ya en el avión a kilómetros del piso una de las azafatas me da un baso con jugo frio y me ofrece una revista, la revista jajá de Japón, cabe decir que odio estas revistas puesto que en la mayoría solo hay rumores falsos de mí, de sana o de conocidos del mundo del espectáculo, comencé a ojear la revista pues no habla solo de farándula y la película del avión se me hizo aburrida. Al poco tiempo de ir leyendo iba perdiendo el interés en cuando una imagen que paso fugaz ante mis ojos cuando pasaba rápido las hojas. Sin perder tiempo busque la página que llamo mi atención. Celesty tenía la mirada fija en mí pero por algún motivo no decía nada. No tarde mucho en encontrar la página, en esa página pude ver una fotografía de haruma y yo, _"pero no recuerdo cuando sucedió esto_". Mirando detenidamente la foto "que?"

- Esa no… no soy yo – la chica de la foto no era yo, de por si se notaba la diferencia entre las dos en todo en un modo parecidas pero muy distintas te pies a cabeza.

- Que pasa akira? Estas pálida- escuche que celesty me preguntaba preocupada.

- Celesty quien es ella?- dije con la mirada baja casi en un susurro.

- No… no eres tu? Oh por dios cuando te tomaron esa foto con haruma?!

- Celesty mi… mira bien, mira a esa chica detenidamente – no podía salir del shock.

Después de un tiempo la escuche hablar de nuevo.

- Tienes razón tienen bastantes diferencias.

- Presta- le arrebate la revista a mi acompañante- que fecha tiene esta foto. "_fue 3 semanas después de la visita de akito"_. – cuanto falta para regresar.

- Aki… ra estas bi…en?

Pov celesty

Esa fotografía en la revista dejo muy mal a akira desde que la vio y leyó es artículo, Ha tenido la mirada perdida, la cabeza agachada y durante todo el tiempo en flequillo le ha cubierto parte de la cara, realmente está afectada.

Ya de madrugada y a pocos minutos del aterrizaje una de las azafatas me despertó para ponerme en posición para el descenso del avión, voltee a ver a akira para ver si también estaba despierta y si ya se había puesto en posición (ponerse el cinturón de seguridad). Cuando la vi, aunque no pude divisar sus ojos por el flequillo, intuí que no había dormido.

- Akira ya vamos a descender, abróchate el cinturón- al ver que no hacía nada decidí ayudarla- ven te ayudo.

Me sobresalte cuando golpeó mi mamo con el dorso de la suya, aunque no fue un golpe duro si alcanzo a resonar.

- Yo puedo- diciendo esto se abrocho el cinturón rápidamente y volvió a la posición en la que se encontraba al inicio.

- Si dormiste algo?- dije sin mirarla.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, esto no iba a mejoras.

Pov akira

No pude dormir aunque quisiera, mi mente solo divagaba entre lo real, lo que no lo era, entre recuerdos, experiencias. No podía dar las cosas por hechas, pero algo en el pecho me decía que iba a terminar escuchando esto de su boca, que desde que aterrizara todo cambiaria.

"_tenemos que hablar del futuro de la banda… está en tu decisión"_

_**bueno prometo escribir mas seguido pero por cosas del instituto se me dificulto gomene :( intentare que el próximo capitulo esta en una o dos semana ** _


	3. regreso a japón: tenenos que hablar

**regreso a japón:" tenemos que hablar"**

Pov sana

Por decisión del director el día de hoy nos re-ubicó a todos los salones, mezclándonos con alumnos del mismo grado pero de otras aulas, para mi sorpresa quede con muchos conocidos, las amigas de akira y mis compañeros y amigos de los últimos años, como fuka, aya, tsuyoshi, mami , nana y los demás. Aun faltaban algunos estudiantes por ingresar al aula y acomodarse en sus respectivos puestos que estaban señalados en un esquema en el pizarrón, mí puesto se ubicó en la parte media lateral del salón alado de la ventana en mi opinión el mejor lugar y a pocos puestos se sentaban mis amigas.

Mientras acomodaba mis cosas y hablaba con mis amigas, bueno en lo que mis pensamientos me dejaban prestarles atención a ella.

Y tú qué crees sana?

Mmm… pienso que…- no pude terminar de hablar al ver a la persona que entraba al salón, yoshiro, no tenía ni idea de que lo asignaron con nosotros, lo observe callada desde que ingreso, miro su lugar y fue a sentarse. Al poco tiempo note que no era la única que pendiente se la presencia de yoshiro.

A los pocos segundos el profesor entro a la sala _"mierda el profesor de ciencias es el director de grupo"_ aun que es un hecho que prefiero a este profesor que al anterior, pues después de que sengoku sensei inculpo y hablo mal de hayama, y el incidente en el laboratorio con akira de hace un año y medio*, del cual no se le volvió a ver.

Yatuya sensei nos ordenó sentarnos, nos dio el nuevo horario y prosiguió con la clase más aburridora del mundo y yo sabía que la única que la superaría seria matemáticas. Aun así mi mente solo divaga en que cuando terminara la clase me dirigiría rápidamente a hablar con yoshiro y que no sería la única que lo aria. Todo se aclararía de una.

Solo había pasado una de las dos horas de clase, "_realmente se me va la vida en este lugar"_ no entendía una mierda de todo lo que explicaban en el pizarrón y cuando estaba a punto de gritar y tirar mi cuaderno por la ventana, tocaron la puerta del salón.

El profesor se acercó a la puerta corrediza y la abrió hasta la mitad sin dejar ver quien había tocado la puerta, sensei se quedó hablando unos segundos en la entrada del salón y luego se dirigió al escritorio con una hoja en las manos, creo que era un pase de retraso.

Volví a ver a la puerta que aún seguía medio abierta y aun no dejaba ver a quien deduje era un estudiante que había llegado tarde.

Listo sigue… te puedes sentar en el puesto desocupado en la parte del fondo del salón.

Pudimos ver como una larga cabellera negra azabache de piel más clara que la canela y pálida (aun así no de forma enfermiza) de un porte entre elegante, maduro y rudo con un aire agresivo que inspira respeto e intimida bastante, de una forma que lo hacía ver fresco y natural, tan propio de ella, akira-nee.

Me sorprendió realmente bastante verla entrar al salón y es que sabía que llegaba hoy pero nunca pensé que fuera en la mañana y de paso que fuera a venir al colegio "_pero qué demonios" _paso por mi lado y solo me dedico una mirada mientras tocaba ligeramente mi cabeza de paso a su asiento que está en el último puesto de mi fila, precisamente alado de yoshiro. Cuando akira llego a su puesto se sentó, organizo sus cosas y sensei prosiguió con la explicación.

El día transcurrió de forma tranquila, en los recesos akira aprovechó para saludar a sus amigas y hablar conmigo cosas sin mucha relevancia, lo que pude notar es que en todo momento se mantuvo lejos de yoshiro. Cada vez que sonaba la campana se levantaba de si puesto y solo regresaba a este cuando era exclusivamente necesario y nunca vi que cruzará palabra con él, y por lo que veía a él no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo o eso concluimos con nagiza al ver que ni se inmutó para saludarla en todo el día.

El timbre para la salida, ya con mis cosas en orden y lista para irme, fui a puesto de akira para irnos juntas a casa.

-OOOOOOOONEEEEEE-CHANNNNNNNNN!

-Por un demonio sana no grites y menos cuando estoy a dos pasos de ti.

-Es que te extrañe MUCHOOO…- estaba por lanzarme encima de ella para abrazarla cuando saco el martillo rojo pegándome en la cabeza.

-Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más, ahora… me demorare un poco en salir creo que es mejor que me esperes en la entrada de la secundaria.

-QUE RAYOS! Pero no quiero estar hay parada sola, más me prometiste que…- sentí la mano de nagiza en mi hombro, la cual freno mis palabras para mirarla.

-Entonces ven conmigo si no tienes nada mejor que hacer- dijo mostrándome una gran sonrisa- necesito mucha ayuda.

-QUE? NOOOOOOOO, NO OTRA VEZ, NOOOOOO- dije recordando la ultima vez que la ayude a ella y a akira con las cosas de deportes, y gritando esto nagiza me saco del salón arrastras, jalando del cuello de mi camisa.

-No vamos a divertir!- ya a milímetros fuera del salón escuche la vos de akira.

-Hola haruma- fue lo único que escuche.

Pov akira

Había llegado en la mañana a la casa, desde el aeropuerto no había pronunciado palabra alguna, al entrar a casa salude a mama, rei-kun y ona-chan en la sala de estar, mama y rei-kun no fueron por mí ya que el vuelo aterrizo antes. De ese modo me pedí permiso para retirarme e ir a mi habitación seguida por mis perros y uno que otro de sana. Cuando entre a mi cuarto vi a una de mis gatas dormida en mi cama y me dispuse a hacer lo mismo.

Después de 20 mm dando vueltas en cama, me incorpore ya desesperada, mire la hora aún era temprano y de seguir así tendría un ataque nervioso, decidí ir a la secundaria a sabiendas de que la primera hora ya llevaba 38 de haber iniciado. Me bañe, vestí y salí de camino a la secundaria, no sin antes hablar con mama de por qué tome esa decisión, de ese modo fue que le mostré la revista.

Tan pronto llegue a la secundaria fui por el permiso y me dirigí al salón, por la hora que era concluí que ya era la segunda hora y gracias al horario que recién me entregaban vi que me tocaba química.

El sensei me entretuvo por un rato en la puerta, y después me autorizó para ingresar al salón, el tiempo corría muy lento, era demasiado agobiante no solo saber que él estaba ay, sino también el hecho de que mi puesto se encontraba justo alado de él.

Cuando pase por un lado de sana, vi preocupación en sus ojos y esto me alerto más, aun así actué como si nada pasando me mano por su cabeza y dirigiéndome a mi asiento.

El día fue tranquilo, o eso parecía, por que internamente estaba en la batalla más grande, los nervios me consumían pero estaba decidida, aun así tenía que buscar el mejor momento para hablar a solas con él y después de mucho pensarlo concluí que sería mejor a la salida, de esa forma no nos interrumpirían y también porque no quería hablar con él, realmente no quería.

A la hora de la salida ya varios estudiantes habían salido a los pocos segundos después que el sensei de turno saliera, organizaba mis cosas mientras mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora y mis nervios estaban fuera de sí, puede sentir a sana acercarse a toda velocidad a mi asiento.

- OOOOOOOONEEEEEE-CHANNNNNNNNN!

- Por un demonio sana no grites y menos cuando estoy a dos pasos de ti.

- Es que te extrañe MUCHOOO…- estaba por lanzarse encima mío para abrazarme cuando la detuve con el martillo rojo pegándole en la cabeza "_al fin esta cosa es útil_".

- Ni se te acurra dar un paso más, ahora… me demorare un poco en salir creo que es mejor que me esperes en la entrada de la secundaria.

- QUE RAYOS! Pero no quiero estar hay parada sola, más me prometiste que…- sentí que había dejado de hablar, cuando me volví para verla, vi a nagiza a lada de sana.

- Entonces ven conmigo si no tienes nada mejor que hacer- dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa- necesito mucha ayuda.

- QUE? NOOOOOOOO, NO OTRA VEZ, NOOOOOO- dijo sana con desesperación, de seguro estaba recordando la última vez que nos ayudó con las cosas de deportes, y gritando esto nagiza la saco del salón arrastras, jalando del cuello de la camisa.

Nagiza giro por un minuto la cabeza y me giño un ojo "_jaaa le agradezco lo que hizo por mi… pero desde cuando soy tan transparente"_ no puede evitar sentirme irritada por eso.

- No vamos a divertir!- dicho esto las dos salieron del salón dejándome a solas con _haruma_.

- Hola haruma.

- hola akira- por algún motivo me dilo escuchar eso.- como te fue en corea?

- bien… jaaa ha… haruma necesitamos hablar.-sentencie.

- que sucede? - trago pesado al responder pero a la vez con indiferencia, nuestras palabras carecían de cualquier sentimiento era como hablar con un desconocido.

- sabes quién es ella?- le mostré una de las fotos de la revista.

El abrió los ojos como dos platos, estaba pasmado y por primera vez desde que comenzamos a hablar quito la mirada más de 2 segundos de la maldita libreta que había esto observando.

Suspire con pesadez al ver que no me respondida, para ser hermana de sana se creería que tengo una paciencia de oro, pero no siempre es así y después de una larga noche de no dormir y deambular en mis pensamientos mi indiferencia y calma se estaban quedando atrás.

-Sa… sana me está esperando- fue lo único que acate a decir, no iba a decir las ridículas frases de "y bueno?, no me vas a responder? O conoces a esa _tipa _si o no?" y si ridícula, que lo único que aria es pisotear mi orgullo.

-Si no eres tú, no sé quién es- dijo apartando la cara asía otro lado, ahora si era en colmo ya no podía más, pero aun así no perdería la calma.

-No, no soy yo- dije con toda calma, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno- después de todo no recuerdo esta salida.- ay le arroje la revista a la mesa de si escritorio mostrando las páginas con las fotografías, precisamente cayo en la que se besaban frente a la fuente- y para serte sincera jamás saldría a la calle con esa ropa tan colorida y aniñada- quería ver si se molestaba, que tan importante es ella para él, y no me equivocaba ese comentario lo irrito aunque supo disimularlo.

-De donde sacaste eso?- lo vi fruncir el ceño.

-Si quieres una en cualquier tienda la venden. Y bueno como se llama?

-Asayuka miya- no era ni capas de verme a la cara, pero yo no apartaría la vista de él.

-Y lo que aparece en las fotografías es verdad? Y no vuelvas a mentir.

-Akira, ella… lo que paso es…

-Solo dime si es verdad o no- lo interrumpí ya con algo de agresividad en la voz.

-Si… es verdad… pero…!- yo ya estaba de camino a la puerta del salón, no quería saber nada más que eso, no quería saber el por qué? Ni como o cuándo? Solo quería salir de ay.

-Si quieres te regalo la revista, a mí no me sirve de nada.

-Espera! ahora que pasara?- se levantó de su silla como si hubiera salido de un shock.

-Qué pasará con qué? – pregunte ignorante.

-Con nosotros? Déjame explicarte…

-NO!- grite, por un minuto perdí el control pero no tarde en volver a calmarme- entre nosotros ya no ay nada.

-Espe… que?!

-Terminamos, tu y yo terminamos.- diciendo esto salí del salón y cerré la puesta por la que había salido (la puerta trasera del salón, los salones tienen dos puertas), en ese instante haruma corrió a la puerta para intentar abrirla, pero yo se lo impedía.

-POR FAVOR ESCÚCHAME! AKIRA ABRE LA PUERTA! ESCÚCHAME TE LO PIDO!- lo escuchaba gritar del otro lado, mientras trancaba la puerta, quería salir corriendo pero sabía que no tardaría en alcánzame si salía a poco segundos del salón detrás de mí- AKIRA!

-DEJA DE DECIRME ASÍ! PARA TI SOY KURATA!

Dejo de forcejear la puerta, hubo un largo silencio, pero aun así no bajaría la guardia con la puerta. Comencé a escuchar unos pasos hacia la puerta delantera del salón, ay me percate de lo que aria, así que tome mis cosas del piso y salí corriendo antes de que él saliera del salón.

Corrí y corrí hasta la puesta de la secundaria donde estaba sana, nagiza, himeko y kazako. Tan pronto llegue a donde se encontraban disminuí la velocidad, mas no dejaba de estar inquieta.

-Vámonos ya sana- pero no me respondió ni se movió de su lugar, ay fue cuando note que las cuatro me miraban con si fuera un fantasma.

-Akira… por…que…- dijo sana muy pasmada.

-Por qué lloras?- susurro kazako.

-Que paso?- exclamo nagiza y himeko poniendo su mano en mi espalda.

Toque mis mejillas, mis manos temblaban, y de ese modo lo comprobé, habían lágrimas en mis mejillas no podía salir del shock "_y es que… desde hace cuánto estoy así, cuando comencé a llorar"_

-Vayámonos por favor, luego le cuento- dicho mis amigas me abrazaron y nos fuimos a la casa de himeko pues su abuela no le molestaba nuestra presencia.

Mis amigas no saben, pero yo me di cuenta que haruma me había seguido hasta la puerta del instituto y nos vio abrazadas, y que por la mirada de ellas, él no se acercó "_gracias chicas"._

Pov kazako

Cuando vimos llegar a akira a la puerta de la secundaria todas nos preocupamos de verla llorar y de saber que ni ella se había dado cuenta, algo muy malo había pasado y ya nos hacíamos una idea de que fue lo que paso.

La abrazamos para mostrarle nuestro apoyo, en eso escuche unos pasos al igual que nagiza y himeko, las tres levantamos le mirada y vimos a haruma quien iba deteniendo el paso, las tres la mandamos una mirada asesina con lo cual el no tuvo el valor para acercarse, asegurándonos de que ella no se diera cuenta de que él estaba ay, nos fuimos a la casa de himeko.

Akira no volvió a derramar ni una sola lagrima desde que dejamos la secundaria, una vez en la casa de himeko, nos contó lo sucedido, y nosotras le dijimos más o menos cuando sospechamos y cuando confirmamos todo (ayer para ser exacto) y el por qué no le dijimos nada antes cuando sospechábamos, pues no queríamos decir nada sin estar seguras y buscar la mejor forma de decirle eso. Ella nos comprendió después de todo ella es muy racional y nos agradeció.

Esa noche dormimos en casa de himeko, akira y sana durmieron abrazadas. No podía creer todo lo que nos dijo, como haruma pudo hacer algo así, después de 3 años de estar con ella y jurarle amor. Las cosas no van a mejorar.

Pov akira

Poco después de las 12:00 am sana y yo cedimos en los brazos de Morfeo, dormimos abrazadas como dos pequeñas niñas a la espera de que "mamá llegara", yo me aferre a sana, por primera vez en lo que llevamos de hermanas, o mejor de lo que llevamos de conocernos, yo me apoye y aferre a ella buscando su comprensión y su compañía, buscando un refugio.

"_tenemos que hablar del futuro de la banda… es tu decisión"_ quizás este reconsiderando mi decisión, pero… _"no abandonare a sana"._

**_okay okay no escribo nada rápido pero aquí el nuevo capitulo, por el momento todo se centra en akira pero luego de todo girara en torno a sana y los demás personajes participaran de forma mas "animada" ._**


End file.
